


mérite mieux

by shaybutter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hamilton References, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaybutter/pseuds/shaybutter
Summary: There are three things you need to know:1) Alexander is not the only man Angelica ever loved.2) Politics aren't the reason Aaron, Alexander, and Thomas hated each other.3) All is fair in love and war.





	

Angelica knew better than to be in downtown New York after dark with her younger sisters, but she also knew better than to stay at home while all her friends flirted with all the up-and-coming law students at the bars. Peggy seemed to think the same thing, tugging on Angelica’s sleeve and looking frantic.

“Dad said not to come here on Friday nights!”

“Peggs, you’re eighteen! You’re about to graduate high school and you’re still afraid to sneak out?” Eliza asked, giggling while scanning the bar for her best friend, Maria.

“Come on,” Angelica said, finally spotting their friends. She grabbed her sisters’ arms and began pulling them through the crowd to the booth that Theodosia, Dolley, and Maria were seated at. 

“Finally!” Maria squealed, pulling Eliza into the booth with her, turning her gaze on Angelica, “What took you so long?!”

“Peggy was scared to sneak out, but we’re here now,” she said, sitting on the outer edge of the booth beside Eliza as Peggy settled in across from her.

“So,” Peggy asked, scanning the bar, “any cute ones?”

“Not for you, ‘lil bit,” Theo giggled, “But there’s a ton for us.”

“Not fair,” Peggy pouted.

“Listen, Peggy, I’m sure there’s some freshmen here,” Eliza said even though she was everything but concerned for her youngest sister’s love life.

Theo’s excited squeal cut through their table’s silence as she bounced up and down on her seat.

“Angelica,” she hissed, “Thomas Jefferson is here!” Angelica felt her eyes roll back into her skull just thinking about that pretentious bastard.

“I’ll pass.”

“He’s with James…”

“James?!” Dolley squealed, leaning out and nearly falling as she looked for her long-time crush. James, however, heard her, and swung his head around, searching for the girl yelling at him. Dolley, on the other hand, immediately ducked down. He spotted Angelica first and waved, leaving her with no choice but to wave back. As soon as he turned to talk to Thomas the entire booth burst into giggles.

“I cannot believe that just happened to me,” Dolley mumbled between laughs.

“Well, better believe it sweetheart, because they’re on their way over here,” Eliza said, paling ever so slightly. No more than two seconds later, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and someone Angelica didn’t know were all poised at the end of their table.

“Hi there, ladies,” Thomas drawled, a smirk draped across his features, “What are y’all up to tonight?” Angelica felt her features settle into a scowl as she glared at him.

“We were having a nice ladies’ night,” she spat, “but then we were graced with your presence.”

“Graced? Sweetheart, don’t be so modest,” he replied, leaning closer to Angelica. Her blood was boiling, but she decided that Thomas and his disgusting antics weren’t worth her time.

“Who’s your friend?” Maria asked, flipping her hair off her shoulder. Angelica leaned around Thomas’s shoulder to look beyond him at the boy standing with James.

As soon as she saw him she felt her cheeks tinge pink.

He was tall, dark, and exceptionally handsome with the prettiest smile Angelica had seen.

“That’s just Aaron,” Thomas said, rolling his eyes and moving to the side.

“Hello,” Aaron said, waving at all of them. Almost immediately, his eyes stuck to Angelica’s and she couldn’t look away, either. “I’m Aaron Burr,” he said to her, quieter this time. She smiled before she could catch herself,

“I’m Angelica Schuyler,” she said, and she saw his eyes widen slightly. She faltered.

“Do you…um, do you want to dance?” he asked, offering his hand. She blushed again, looking around at her friends. Their eyes were wide, but her sisters were nodding and that was all the confirmation she needed.  
______________________

She was one foot into her bedroom when she felt her phone buzz.

Aaron: Tonight was amazing…but will I see you again?

She grinned, thinking back on the night.

He had been perfectly gentlemanly, and even spun her around during a slow song.   
She was swooning just thinking about it. 

Angelica: Of course…but you’ll have to be willing to wait for it. ;)


End file.
